Towards the Future
by HinataUchiha101
Summary: Kaoru's father joins the war and she is sent to live with Okina a friend of her father. There she meets Aoshi leader of the oniwabanshu and the rest of the interesting personalities of the Aoiya inn. Aoshi/Kaoru romance. slight AU. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys HinataUchiha101 here.

Background info: I've decided to write a slightly alternate reality Rurouni Kenshin between Kaoru and Aoshi. The reason it's a slightly alternate reality is because it's still based in the Rurouni Kenshin timeline but there is no Kenshin, Sano, or Yahiko in this story. Tsubame and Tae will be featured in a chapter along with and his granddaughters. I may even add Megumi I'm not sure yet. This will all be taking place in Kyoto with only a few scenes in Tokyo. This is also before the Oniwabanshu members were killed by Kanryu. Also Kaoru will be older in this story about a year younger than Aoshi. Misao will be her normal age, but I'm going to say that she's six.

Well moving on from there I hope that you all will enjoy this story. So here you go.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter One

It was a sunny day in mid June when young fourteen year old Kaoru Kamiya sat in her room packing up all of her necessary belongings preparing to leave her long time home and head to Kyoto to stay with a friend of her father. Her father was apart of the army and was trying to create a new and peaceful Japan where his young daughter could grow up without any sense of fear.

Her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her leaving her father to raise her on his own with help from some of the village woman. Her father had joined the army shortly after the war began and was just now being called to serve his country. Because there was no one to care for Kaoru and it was improper to leave a fourteen year old girl to live on her own her father had contacted one of his old friend.

Her father's friend had told him that there was plenty of room at his inn for her and that she would be protected from the pains of the war. The next day Kaoru was left to pact her most precious items and was to board the train to Kyoto by nightfall. She would arrive in the morning where she would be greeted by Okina her father's long time friend. Kaoru was not excited about leaving her beloved home, but she was happy about the prospect of not being alone while her father was away fighting.

She feared for his life, but she was proud of him. She knew that no matter what she said that he would fight. He was to prideful to just sit on the sidelines while his country men died protecting the views he himself believed in. So all she could do was hold her head high and wish him a safety and strength. She would not send her father into battle knowing that she worried about him. She would remain strong for him. She wasn't some weepy woman. She was a Kamiya.

Grabbing all of the things she had packed that would be staying close to her on the train she stood and walked to the door. All of her main things had left on an earlier train to be delivered to the Aoiya, the place where she would be staying. Turning around she took one last look at her room, memories resurfacing, then turn her back to her room and walked to the front gate where her father stood waiting. He smiled at her as she approached and she returned a smile of her own.

"Are you ready Kaoru?", he asked her taking her arm.

She nodded her head, "Yes father."

The two left the dojo and locked the gate behind them. Kaoru let out a sigh looking back at her home as she walked away. She turned her head toward her father as he began to speak.

"Never look back Kaoru, always look forward. The past will only hold you back in the end. The prospect of the future keeps you going. Never forget that."

She continued to stare at him then replied, "Yes father."

She promised herself that she would keep looking forward and not look to the past. She was sure that she would see her home again and she decided to set that as her future. It was something to look forward to not wallow over. Setting her head higher she continued to walk toward the train station, making Kyoto her future as well.

______________________________________________________________________

Sitting in her seat on the train she stared out of the window watching the country side roll by. It was to dark out to really make anything out. Her farewell with her father had been short. A simple good bye and good luck from the both of them. They had shared a quick hug and then he had ushered her onto the train. She didn't regret that it had gone by quickly for if it had went slower she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to actually leave her father's side.

She couldn't help but to wonder what the occupants of the Aoiya would be like. According to her father she had met them all before when she had been younger but she couldn't seem to remember the meeting. She wondered if anyone would remember her. She left the thoughts for another time. As she watched the blurred darkness pass her by she felt herself falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

When she finally awoke the sun was shining through the window and she could clearly see that they where arriving at the train station in Kyoto. When the train finally stopped she stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag exiting with the other passengers. She didn't know what she was suppose to be looking for, or more so who she was to look for. She stood on the platform and watched all of the people reunite with family or loved ones. Others walked off knowing exactly where they were going.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face the person who had touched her. It was and old man with a friendly smile. His hair stuck out in two opposite direction under a little red cap. He had a mustache and a beard that was pointed at the end. His hair was pure white like a freshly fallen snow. Although he was old he truly looked anything but. She could tell strong muscles lay under his clothing.

"Yes? How may I help you?", she asked.

"Would you happen to be Kaoru Kamiya by any chance?", he questioned.

"Yes and you would be?", she asked back. She had a feeling she knew but wanted to be sure.

"I am Okina. I was told to meet you here to take you back to my inn by your father."

"How did you know who I was?"

"Because my dear you look just like your mother, but with your father's eyes.", he smiled. She blushed at the comparison of her and her mother.

"Come. I shall take you to the inn and introduce you to everyone. They are very excited to see you again Kaoru-chan."

"Really?", she asked surprised, "I can't seem to remember anyone."

"Well no worries, they all remember you and I'm sure in time you will remember them as well." She nodded in agreement as the walked toward to inn.

______________________________________________________________________

Aoshi stood in the training hall watching the progress of his men. He was the leader of the Oniwabanshu, the greatest ninjas in all of Japan at the young age of fifteen. He was usually a very happy and carefree young man when it came to most things, but when it came to the welfare of his men and their progress he tended to become more serious and focus on his job title as the okashira.

Today he was planning on ending practice early. Someone that they all hadn't seen in a very long time was on their way with Okina and he wanted to give everyone enough time to get cleaned up before she arrived. When he had first met her he hadn't spent much time with her so he didn't know her very well. He just remembered that she had been very energetic and was a year younger than him. He was curious to see how much she had changed.

Calling out to everyone that practice was over and that they were to meet in the main room in ten minutes he headed to sit in the main room himself. Aoshi tended to practice alone instead of with his men, he wanted to see their progress, so he didn't have to go and clean up.

Sitting down he adjusted his white gi and waited for everyone to arrive. Okina would be coming back soon with their guest and he had said for everyone to be there to welcome her. He head feet padding toward the main room and soon voices joined the sound of feet.

"Oh I can't wait to see little Kaoru-chan again, this is so exciting.", came the happy voice of Okon as she entered the room with Omasu and Misao.

"Yes it is?", laughed Omasu.

"Who's Kaoru Okon?", asked Misao. When Kaoru had first visited Misoa hadn't been born yet so the two had never met.

"A very nice young woman who I'm sure you will like very much.", Okon replied.

"Will I really like her Aoshi-sama?", asked an eager Misao as she ran to Aoshi's side.

"Yes Misao, I'm sure you will."

"When will she be here?", she asked. By this time all of the other members of the Oniwabanshu had arrived and were seated in the large room and were laughing at her curiosity.

"She should be arriving…" he was cut off by the opening of the door to the main room.

All eyes went to the pair as they removed their sandals and entered the room. Then all eyes shifted to only the young girl standing to the left of Okina. She glanced shyly about the room looking at each occupant that stared at her. She felt slightly uncomfortable under their heavy stares, but she wouldn't let her self be intimidated.

"Everyone this is Kaoru Kamiya, please make her feel welcome.", Okina said in a slight warning. Kaoru stepped forward and bowed to the group.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you." She straightened back up and smiled at everyone. Okon and Omasu stood from their positions on the floor.

"No need to be so formal Kaoru-chan.", Okon said standing to her left.

"Yeah, your with family now.", Omasu giggled. Kaoru smiled at the two.

"It seems that it has been a while for Kaoru-chan since she last saw you all so why don't we have introductions.", Okina suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement to the idea.

"Well my names Okon, it's a pleasure to see you again Kaoru-chan." Kaoru noticed that she had very long brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"You as well Okon." Omasu went next.

"And I'm Omasu. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." Kaoru nodded at her. Omasu had brown hair as well but it was pulled into a bun. She had the same warm brown eyes as Okon, Kaoru guessed that they were sisters.

"I'm Beshimi.", said a short man who squatted in the corner of the room. He looked sneaky with a widows peak and spiky hair that stood up in a Mohawk at the front.

The next to introduce themselves was a rather large and rounded man who had to front teethe that stood out and short black hair that seemed to go everywhere.

"I'm Hyottoko.", he said with a large smile. Kaoru couldn't help but smile back.

"My names Shikijo, but you can just call me the muscled god.", he joked and everyone laughed with him. He was very muscled just like he had said with long and unruly reddish brown hair. He had scars on his face, but to Kaoru he seemed to be a very nice person.

The next person to introduce themselves was a tall man who was covered head to toe. She couldn't tell what his face looked like because he wore an onni mask. It was slightly scary but Kaoru knew not to judge someone before she got to know them.

"I am known as Hannya."

"And I am the leader of the Oniwabanshu Aoshi Shinomori.", said a young man who was to her right.

She looked at him and the first thing she notice about him was his blue eyes. She was surprised to find someone with the same eye color as herself but she could see that his eyes were darker than hers. Her was very handsome to say the least and normally Kaoru didn't notice that in guys but she found it hard not to notice with him. She could tell that when he became older that if he didn't already have all of the girls chasing him that he would.

She thought that was everyone until a very young girl latched onto the bottom of her kimono. Looking down she stared into large green eyes. The girl looked up at her and began to speak.

"My name is Misao Makimachi. I'm six years old and the future leader of the Oniwabanshu.", she stated proudly. Kaoru bent down to her level and smiled at her.

"Well my name is Kaoru Kamiya. I'm fourteen years old and assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo. And it is very nice to meet you my dear future okashira Misao-chan.", she smiled at her. Misao beamed and ran over to Aoshi's side.

"You were right I do like her Aoshi-sama." Everyone laughed. Kaoru straightened back up.

"Come Kaoru-chan we'll take you to you room.", Okon said taking her arm. Kaoru nodded following her out of the room.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all again.", Kaoru called back.

When the three were all out of hearing distance all of the men began to talk about their new house guest.

"Well she was cute.", Shikijo said to the group striking up the conversation.

"Indeed, she has matured into a young woman.", Hannya agreed.

"She seemed nice.", Hyottoko.

"What do you think Aoshi-sama?", asked Beshimi.

"She's definitely changed.", Aoshi commented.

"Ooooooh, I do believe our dear Aoshi-kun is in love.", Okina sang spinning around the room. Aoshi grabbed a near by cushion and through it at Okina's head.

"Shut up you old fool.", Aoshi growled with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"See he blushes.", Okina laughed, "Who would have thought Aoshi as the love at first sight type of guy."

"Damn you Okina.", Aoshi growled out as everyone laughed at the pair.

Aoshi sighed and ignored the noise in the room. In love? Hah, yeah right. Curious is what he would rather categorize it as, but not love. He barely knew her. Though he had to admit that she was very beautiful at her age. Sure he'd seen plenty of beautiful girls before, but the was something about her that just seemed special. Shaking the thoughts away Aoshi stood up and left the room decided not to let Okina's words get to him. Though all in all he wouldn't mind getting to know her, with just the two of them around.

______________________________________________________________________

Upstairs in her new room she could hear the laughter of the men downstairs. She smiled at how happy they all sounded together. If only she knew that the reason they were laughing was about her. She placed her bag down next to her rolled up futon and looked around her room. Her trunk with all of her things had been delivered and was sitting in the corner of the room. She turned to Okon and Omasu and smiled at the pair.

"So are the two of you sister?"

"Cousins actually. But nice guess.", Omasu answered. Kaoru nodded.

"So how long have you lived here?"

"All our lives actually. Both of our parents passed away in an attack and Okina took us in."

"Oh I'm sorry. My mother passed away after I was born. It's always just been otou-san and me. Though some of the village woman were kind enough to help out every once in a while.", Kaoru smiled. The other two smiled back.

"So how old are you two?"

"Well I'm eighteen and Omasu is seventeen."

"Really? So how come one of you aren't the leader?"

"Even though Aoshi is the youngest he's also the best for the job. Don't let his fifteen years fool you Aoshi is very powerful.", Omasu said.

"He's only fifteen?"

"Yup and already quite the stud.", Okon sighed.

"So I'm guessing he has a lot of admirers.", Kaoru giggled.

"Yes he does. They're actually quite funny to watch when they're trying to catch his attention.", Omasu laughed. They all shared a laugh at that.

"Is it true Kaoru-chan?", Omasu asked.

"Is what true?", Kaoru asked beginning to remove things from her trunk.

"That you're the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?"

"Ah huh.", Kaoru confirmed.

"That's great! Maybe you can come and practice with us. It will be great to spar someone we haven't fought before."

"That would be fun.", Kaoru agreed.

"I'll bring it up with Aoshi."

"You know all this talk of Aoshi just jogged my memory."

"About what Okon?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice how hard he was staring at Kaoru-chan."

"Okon everyone was staring at Kaoru-chan." Kaoru suddenly felt her hope deflating. Wait hope? Hope for what?

"Yes but he was staring especially hard. I think Aoshi likes our dear Kaoru-chan."

"No way. Do you really think so?", Omasu gasped.

"Definitely. Have you ever seen Aoshi stare at one person much less a girl for that long?"

"You know what you're right.", Omasu agreed. Suddenly Kaoru felt her hope go back up. But she truly couldn't understand what she was hoping for.

"What do you think Kaoru-chan?", Omasu asked.

"Um… well… I don't… um.", Kaoru blushed at her lack of words.

"Aw I think Kaoru-chan likes Aoshi too."

"That's it time to play match maker.", Okon said with a glint in her eyes.

"No don't." Kaoru said holding up her hands to the two, "Really that's unnecessary." the two pouted.

"But Kaoru-chan."

"No, no buts. If I knew you two were plotting to set us up I would be really embarrassed and I wouldn't be able to face him."

"Alright Kaoru-chan."

"What? Okon are you serious?", Omasu gasped.

"Yes we should not involve ourselves where we're not wanted."

"Aw man.", Omasu sighed unhappily.

"Thank you.", Kaoru smiled turning back to her truck. When Kaoru wasn't focused on the pair anymore Okon leaned over and began whispering into Omasu's ear.

"We're still gonna set them up."

"But you just said we weren't.", Omasu whispered back.

"She said she didn't want to know. She never said we couldn't do it without her knowledge."

"Okon you evil genius."

"I know but remember we can't tell anyone else."

"Alright." The walked over and began helping Kaoru situate her kimonos.

Unknown to the two Aoshi had heard them whispering and decided to let Kaoru know about their little plan. Maybe they could find a way to get back at the two. And if not at least it would be funny to see what kind of tricks they had up their sleeves. Aoshi fully intended to get to know Kaoru better on a slightly more personal level but he would do it on his own terms.

______________________________________________________________________

Ok so what do you think? Please let me know if I should continue or what. Thanks for reading guys.

-HinataUchiha101


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys HinataUchiha101 here. So I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of Towards the Future. I'm really excited to see how far I can take this story. The next chapter will be a couple of months after Kaoru arrived at the Aoiya. But I figured I could give you guys one more chapter of her just arriving. So anyway enjoy chapter two.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two

The light from the sun streamed through the open window into Kaoru's room. The light woke her as it hit her eyes. Looking around the room she suddenly remembered that she was no longer in Tokyo, in her room at her family's dojo. Instead she was at the Aoiya. The thought made her slightly depressed but then she also remembered the promise she made herself. She would not dwell on the past.

Sighing she got out of her warm futon and went over to her closet. She looked through her kimonos and settled on a dark purple kimono with a dark blue and purple stripped obi. She brushed her long midnight locks into a high ponytail and secured it with her favorite indigo ribbon. Deciding she looked good enough to leave her room she headed downstairs.

As she reached the base of the stairs she could here the noise coming from the busy restaurant through the wall that separated her from the restaurant. The door opened to reveal Okon in a waitress uniform. Seeing the young girl standing near the steps she smiled at her.

"Good morning Kaoru-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning to you as well.", she answered, "I slept very well thank you for asking. Where is everyone?"

"Well Omasu is in the restaurant serving the customers. Okina is in the main room, and Aoshi and the others are in the training hall. They should be finishing up, they've been in there since the crack of dawn.", Okon said grabbing more serving trays.

"Wow that's a long time."

"Yeah Aoshi goes a little crazy when it comes to training. He definitely doesn't cut anyone slack. Oh by the way Okina wanted to see you when you woke up."

"Oh, alright thank you for telling me.", Kaoru smiled.

Okon nodded back heading back out to the restaurant to finish her shift. Sighing Kaoru headed to the main room to talk to Okina. Entering the room she saw Okina sitting at the table enjoying a cup of warm tea.

"Ah Kaoru good morning."

"Good morning Okina-san."

"Oh please just call me Okina, your family!", he laughed as she took a seat.

"Alright, Okina it is then.", she laughed back, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yes.", he said putting down his cup, "Its about your stay here." Kaoru nodded her head paying attention to what he was saying.

"Everyone who stays here helps out by working at the restaurant or working at the inn. We run a business here and everyone helps out in any way they can. You will be expected to help as well now that you're apart of our little family. You have access to everything here and can do what you please, so long as its reasonable. Do you understand?"

Kaoru nodded. Everything he said was reasonable. She didn't mind helping out, in fact she was going to ask if she could. It didn't feel right to live under his roof and not help out in anyway she could. Back at home she practically ran the place herself.

"I understand that you study the kendo style your father created."

"Yes that's right."

"Well we have a training hall that you can practice in. The others use it frequently, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you used it as well."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Okina. And thank you for taking me in, I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem Kaoru. Like I said you're family."

"So was that all Okina?", she asked.

"No actually there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What would that be?"

"There are some things that you should know Kaoru if your going to be staying with us. Do you remember what Misao said to you last night about being the future leader of the Oniwabanshu?" Kaoru nodded her head remembering the incident.

"Isn't the Oniwabanshu a ninja group?"

"Ah so you've heard of us then."

"My father would tell me stories. Wait heard of you? So you guys are the Oniwabanshu?"

"Yes we are."

"So wait Aoshi is the leader of the Oniwabanshu?", Okina nodded, "But I thought that he was just leader of the restaurant or inn. I never thought he was the leader of a whole ban of ninja!" She was definitely shocked to say the least. Okina just laughed at her reaction.

"So then everyone who stays here is a ninja also?"

"Yes. Everyone you met last night is a member of the Oniwabanshu. Even little Misao is training to be a ninja."

"Misao, a ninja? Wow that's a lot to take in."

Okina's humorous mood turned serious.

"However Kaoru, you can not tell anyone out side of this place what everyone is. If people were to find out that we were the Oniwabanshu there would be assassins and others trying to kill us or recruit us to join the war. No longer would we be able to have some semblance of peace in these times of war and destruction. None us would be safe any longer. Do you understand Kaoru?"

"Yes don't worry Okina I won't tell a soul.", Kaoru smiled, "Do the others know I know?"

"Yes I told them I was telling you today." Kaoru nodded, "So then how about a cup of tea."

"That sounds nice Okina."

______________________________________________________________________

Aoshi walked towards the main room after training to enjoy some peace and quiet away from the other members of the Oniwabanshu. Practice had been good today even though everyone complained at how long it was taking. Aoshi shook his head at their complaints as he entered the main room. Looking in he saw Kaoru and Okina sitting together drinking tea.

"Good afternoon Aoshi-san.", Kaoru smiled.

"Good afternoon Kaoru-san.", he replied back.

"Come sit and have some tea with us Aoshi.", Okina said waving him over. Aoshi nodded walking over and taking a seat opposite the two on the other side of the table.

"So how was training Aoshi-san?"

"It went very well" Kaoru nodded taking a sip of her tea. Aoshi grabbed the tea pot and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Aoshi I was just telling Kaoru here how she should go explore the city and see all the sights. Isn't that a good idea."

"Yes it is."

"Only problem is poor Kaoru doesn't know her way around and I don't want her to end up lost. What would I tell her poor father if I lost her? Oh I shudder at the thought!", Okina said dramatically. Aoshi just rolled his eyes use to Okina's odd behavior.

"So then why don't you escort her then?", Aoshi asked calmly as he sipped at his tea.

Okina grabbed his back as if it was in pain and started to moan, "Oh if only I could. But my poor back is acting up again and I don't think it will survive the journey."

Once again Aoshi rolled his eyes.

"I have an idea.", Okina said, a light bulb going off over his head, "You can take Kaoru out today."

Aoshi nearly choked on his tea but caught himself. He really should have seen that one coming.

"If you don't want to Aoshi-san its perfectly alright. I'm sure I'll manage on my own.", Kaoru smiled. Aoshi looked at her lips, watching the way they curved into a smile.

"No I'll take you around the city. I have no prior engagements to attend to."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble for you."

"It's no trouble at all Kaoru-san." How in the world could he ever say no to her when she smiled like that.

"Thank you."

"Shall we go now Kaoru-san." Kaoru nodded and stood as Aoshi rose from his seated position.

"See you later Okina."

"Good bye Kaoru. And Aoshi don't do anything I wouldn't do." Aoshi rolled his eyes at Okina's teasing.

______________________________________________________________________

"So where are we going first Aoshi-san?"

"I figured we could go to the market place first. Also please just call me Aoshi."

"Alright so long as you call me Kaoru."

Reaching the market place Kaoru saw all of the stands and people. Every place was selling different merchandise. Some places sold food, others clothing, jewelry, paintings, and antiques. It was bustling with people and business. They walked through the throng of people and goods stopping occasionally at a shop. It reminded her of the market place in Tokyo, so full of life. There were soldiers walking through the market place as well, swords strapped to their sides. Kaoru tried not to pay them any attention.

Kaoru stopped at a booth that sold weapons and Aoshi stopped along side her. She looked through all of the weapons and picked up a kunai. She played with the little dagger turning it from side to side, studying the blade. Putting it down she moved on to the bokken rack and lifted one. She placed her hands on the base of the bokken and tested how it fit in her hands.

"So you like weapons Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up and nodded, "Yes. I've been studying kendo since I could walk. I love the feel of a bokken in my hand. If I couldn't practice kendo anymore I don't know what I'd do."

"The same goes for me. I don't think I could imagine a life without my swords."

"You use real sword then Aoshi?"

"Yes, I use a pair of kodaichi. I've had them since I began my training."

"So how long have you been the leader of the Oniwabanshu?", she asked curiously.

"For almost a year now. My birthday marks the full year of me being leader."

"So do you know how to fight with any other weapons? Or do you only use your kodaichi?"

"I can fight with a multitude of weapons from daggers, staffs, scythes, or regular swords. What about you?"

"I mainly only fight with a bokken. My father's style is based on the sword that gives life not takes life. Though if I'm without a bokken I can use hand to hand combat."

"Maybe you should train with us. I could teach you how to use other weapons. Well that is if you want to.", Aoshi slightly blushed. It was so light you could barely tell, but he felt like his face was on fire. He really didn't understand what he was blushing about. He had only asked her to train him.

"Sure that'd be great.", Kaoru smiled and he could tell that smile would end up getting him into a lot of trouble one day.

"Well then shall we proceed."

"Lead the way."

Leaving the stand they continued walking through the market. Occasionally they would stop at a stand and comment on an item. The more they walked the more they talked and got to know one another. They found that they had things in common and Kaoru found that she enjoyed spending time with him. Aoshi found himself smiling more they he usually did. The only one they normally got him to laugh like that was Misao when she did or said something silly. They stopped at a lake and sat by the water's edge.

"There's something you should know Kaoru."

"What's that Aoshi?", Kaoru turned her head to look at him.

"Okon and Omasu are going to try to play match maker with us."

Kaoru blushed bright red, "But they told me they wouldn't do that."

"They figured if you didn't know they were doing it, it would be ok." Kaoru shook her head at the two.

"Well this isn't the least bit embarrassing.", Kaoru blushed more, "Well thanks for telling me."

"I figured I could give you a heads up so you know what's going on."

"I don't know if I should confront them or let them try."

"I say let them try. It should be rather funny."

"So your ok with this?"

"Not really, but they're not causing any harm."

"Hm, true.", Kaoru nodded and placed her hand down to support her wait as she leaned to the side. Her hand accidentally touched Aoshi's and she pulled it back blushing again.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Your rather cute when you blush.", Aoshi said taking her hand.

He looked out at the water acting as if he didn't have her hand. Kaoru sat awkwardly looking toward the ground while trying to hide her blush. She was very unsuccessful. She'd never held hands with a boy. All of the boys back home were either intimidated by her or thought she wasn't girly enough to talk to in a romantic way. They were all usually just her friends or sparring partners.

Kaoru looked over at him and studied his face. He was very handsome and looked older than his fifteen years. His black hair looked smooth and she felt the sudden urge to run her hands through his short locks. Wait what was that. Looking closer she noticed that his hair was tied at the base of his neck and seemed to continue on pass the hair tie.

"You have long hair?" He turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hair. I didn't know that it was long. I thought it was short."

"Oh, yeah. I usually place it inside of my gi so that it won't get in the way during practices.", he said pulling his ponytail out of hi gi. It wasn't as long as her hair but it was long enough that if he pulled it into a high ponytail like her own it would brush the top of his shoulder blades.

"Its really pretty.", Kaoru blushed again, "I-I mean. I like it, um… yeah."

"Well thank you.", Aoshi laughed, "We should be heading back now." Looking up at the sky Kaoru could see that the night was coming in.

"Alright." They stood up and started walking back to the inn.

"Thank you for taking me around today Aoshi. I really like Kyoto."

"No problem Kaoru it was my pleasure.", Aoshi said squeezing her hand. Kaoru looked down to their joined hands and smiled. Yeah she really did like Kyoto.

______________________________________________________________________

Okay so there's chapter two. I know that this is starting off pretty slow but don't worry it will get better. I felt the need to say that Aoshi's hair was long because back then he sis have long hair, so if your wondering why I put that in that's why. The next chapter will be a couple of months later like I said at the beginning. Well I hope you enjoyed, please send a review to let me know what you think about the story so far. Anything helps! Thanks for reading!

-HinataUchiha101


	3. author's note

Hey everyone!

Please don't kill me for this author's note! I just wanted to let everyone know that the reason I haven't updated any stories in about a year is not because I abandoned my stories but because I've been without a computer all of this time. I know depressing right? But you'll all be happy to know that I'll be updating most if not all of my stories by this Friday. However, I'll also be going through all of my stories and editing them as well. I believe that this will just improve the stories you all love. That's all I'll bore you with for now! Thanks for reading and stay posted for my updates!

Love,

HinataUchiha101


End file.
